


Sherbet Lemons [Is the WiFi Password]

by MarauderChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter Twitter, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are platonic soulmates, I haven’t decided on pairings yet, M/M, Or romantic, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderChaos/pseuds/MarauderChaos
Summary: If Harry Potter had Twitter.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ll add to as and when, cause apparently I never update past the second chapter when I try to plot something smh. I have a Spider-Man one shot coming soon. 
> 
> Anyways this is just a bit of fun I guess.

  
still alive @ scarhead

‘ Would like to drop the statement of neutrality ’ 

| 

still alive @ scarhead

Washington said

|

still alive @ scarhead

And Voldemort is dead 

**.....  
  
**

chess _ @ wcaslcy _

he really did wonder

chess _ @ wcaslcy _

why he even brought the thunder 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

This is not what we are telling the press 

gin @ _firewhiskey_

excuse you 

  
  


gin @ _firewhiskey_

you’re not telling anyone anything 

until you’ve told us

still alive @ _scarhead_

riddle is gone

still alive @ _scarhead_

what more is there to tell??

true gryffindor @ _herbology_

you disappeared for a year

we built this city @ _sbones_

and rode a dragon 

miss you lav @ _ppatil_

and broke into the ministry 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

and gringrotts 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

damn

chess @ _wcaslcy_

stuff really gets around 

still alive @ _scarhead_

look no offence 

still alive @ _scarhead_

but as a group we decided 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

that we aren’t sharing everything 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

some things still hurt too much 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

and some things we shall never share

chess @ _wcaslcy_

you’ll just have to deal with that 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

even mum 

miss you lav @ ppatil

Love you hun, you will 

always be missed x

**…**

chess @ _wcaslcy_

she was unique and funny

  
  


chess @ _wcaslcy_

amazing in her own way

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

a true Gryffindor 

true Gryffindor @ _herbology_

rest in peace Lavender xx

we built this city @ _sbones_  


trust me _,_ Greyback will pay 

regret @ heirmalfoy

I’m not going to Azkaban

|  
  


regret @ heirmalfoy

Literally I’m not

|  
  


regret @ heirmalfoy

Thanks @ scarhead 

**…**

still alive @ _scarhead_

yeah no problem 

  
  


neutrality @ _zcbinj_

you got lucky Draco

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

anyway 

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

my place is pretty empty

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

On my way 

  
  


neutrality @ _zcbinj_

mother is off somewhere

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

or on someone 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

okay

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

we get the gist

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

Joining us theo?

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

there’s nothing better to do

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

and I’m trying to avoid the reporters 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

yeahhh my dad sucks so 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

definitely coming to yours 

  



	2. Platonic Husbands

  
crookshanks @ hgranger

They love each other 

@ _scarhead_ @ _wcaslcy_

**..... **

still alive @ _scarhead_

bet 

  
  


chess @ _wcaslcy_

too right 

still alive @ _scarhead_

he’s my husband what 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

I proposed 

still alive @ _scarhead_

It was beautiful 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

there were candles and everything 

still alive @ _scarhead_

small private ceremony 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

whose happy for us

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

Me 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

I orchestrated it all 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

You owe me forever 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

we do babes 

still alive @ _scarhead_

my favourite hermy 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

What the fuck 

still alive @ scarhead 

you can have him back 

@ hgranger

**.... **

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

what did he do ? 

still alive @ _scarhead_

we decided we’re better off as friends 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

this is not mutual 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

he doesn’t love me anymore 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

okay ..

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

Firewhiskey? 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

Pls

still alive @ _scarhead_

yes 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

I’m so confused

  
  


well crap theodore @ seatides 

kiss me green eyes 

**.... **

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

I don’t have green eyes 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

it’s an issue 

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

I’m hot I know 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

if I didn’t love you , I’d kiss you 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

why is nobody making any sense 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

you’re supposed to kiss the one you love 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

maybe I don’t him love enough 

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

I would be wounded 

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

except , I’m too pretty to scar 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

can’t deny that 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

not as handsome as me though 

we built this city @ _sbones_

one day you’ll be in poly relationship 

we built this city @ _sbones_

and I want invites to the wedding 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

bold of you to assume I’m good enough for them 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

theo- 

neutrality @ _zcbinj_

you’ve been hanging around Weasley haven’t you ? 

we built this city @ _sbones_

or you’ll marry your mirrors 

regret @ _heirmalfoy_

say a word ,, @seatides 

well crap theodore @ _seatides_

hehe 

  
  


  
  


gin @ firewhiskey

aw they cuddle too

@ _scarehead @wcaslcy_

**..... **

still alive @ _scarhead_

bad night tbh 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

it’s not nighttime

still alive @ _scarhead_

THIS IS WHY I LEFT YOU 

gin @ _firewhiskey_

oh tea 

gin @ _firewhiskey_

dont be ashamed though 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

Oh I’m not 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

I love him too much 

still alive @ _scarhead_

love you too babe 

still alive @ _scarhead_

best platonic husband 

chess @ _wcaslcy_

always got you 

gin @ _firewhiskey_

okay but if you were gay

gin @ _firewhiskey_

I would be okay with that 

gin @ _firewhiskey_

this is too wholesome 

miss you lav @ _ppatil_

he’s your boyfriend 

miss you lav @ _ppatil_

married to another man 

miss you lav @ _ppatil_

whose got a girlfriend 

miss you lav @ _ppatil_

that’s commitment 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

make the whole circle , 

Ginny do you love me ?

gin @ _firewhiskey_

Not in the same way 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

cool 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

I gotta babysit the boys 

still alive @ _scarhead_

no you don’t 

crookshanks @ _hgranger_

debatable

  
  


avoid nargles @ threstrals 

nargles make people childish 

|

  
  
avoid nargles @ threstrals    


or maybe it’s the wrackspurts 

|

  
avoid nargles @ threstrals 

you seem full of them 


End file.
